My Cupid
by Master Dias
Summary: *Finally chapter 4* Poor Tsuzuki is having a hard time with life, but thank goodness an angel from heaven is there to help him out. please r&r, thanks!
1. Hisoka, the cupid

__

Hi people! This is my first time writing about them, you know, the shinigami's so forgive me if there's a lot of grammar errors or whatever. Please review and tell me what do you think about this one, thanks! 

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the property of Matsushita-sensei.

~Prologue~

__

Love is…unpredictable

A tall brunette walked his way into the night. He had worked overtime for many nights now. "My whole body is aching, my head is spinning and my stomach is singing," he sighed.

He made his way to his house that he shared with two of his best friends. "Tada ima!" he said weakly as he entered the main entrance. 

"Tsuzuki-san! You're back early today. What happened?" a blond entered the hall. He had brought Tsuzuki a hot chocolate for drink. Tsuzuki lied on the couch and sighed again. 

" I had a headache and I can't do anything. That's why I'm home early. Where is Tatsumi-san?" he said.

"He's in his study room. Why did you ask?" Watari asked. 

"I need to know where did he place the aspirin," Tsuzuki answered and stood up. 

"Why won't you ask me?" Watari asked him again. 

"I'm afraid you'll give me the potion you've been working on," he said and climbed the stairs. He heard Watari snorted and decided to leave him. On his way to Tatsumi's study room, the pain he felt in his head was increasing. He knocked the door and before he knew it, he collapsed.

__

Love is…fantasy

Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you look at me like that? Tsuzuki saw a brownish-haired boy standing at the edge of his bed but his sight was blurred by the headache. "Who..?" before he could finish his words, Watari came barging in.

"I knew you're awake right now. How do you feel?" he brought a bowl of herb soup for Tsuzuki. "What happened?" Tsuzuki opened his eyes widely as Watari pulled up the curtain. 

"You fell sick because you didn't have proper rest for the past few months. Lucky Tatsumi heard your weak knocking last night, if not maybe you'll ended up in hospital instead," answered Watari. Suddenly, he remembered about the boy he saw. He looked around but he didn't find him. 

"What are you looking for?" Watari asked.

"When I woke up, I saw a brownish-haired boy standing at the edge of my bed looking at me," Tsuzuki tried to remember his face but failed. "The problem is I can't remember his face because my sight was blurred." 

Watari looked through the window. Then, he looked at Tsuzuki. "Is that the one?" he asked. Tsuzuki quickly got up from his bed and looked at the boy Watari told him. He saw the boy was looking at his window with no impression on his face at all. He was sure that he was the one in his room just now. "Tsuzuki, wait here. I'll go get him," Watari went out from his room and left Tsuzuki there.

If he wasn't mistaken, he saw silver wings behind the boy's back. He immediately opened the window and screamed at him. "Hey, you!" A bus past by and by the time the bus had gone, the boy was no longer seen. _Is he trying to hide from me? If he does, why?_

Watari entered his room and he looked as he was thinking. "Funny…I just saw him standing there a while ago but I can't find him," he said to Tsuzuki. 

"It's okay. It's not that important," Tsuzuki walked back toward his bed and lied down. 

"I forgot to tell you. Tatsumi had called your office and asked for a week leave for your behalf," Watari leaned on the wall. Tsuzuki smiled. Tatsumi had always been a big brother for him. "Well, you can take a walk or stay here for the rest of the week. I'm going to the basement. See you," Watari closed the door.

__

Was he kidding? I'm not going to spend my whole week doing nothing! I'm going to take a walk! Tsuzuki then freshened up and changed his clothes.

__

Love is…remedy

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tsuzuki heard a familiar voice. "Hijiri! Aren't you going to school?" he asked. "I am. I'm on my way to school. Aren't you going to work?" Hijiri's turn to ask him. Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm on my leave for a week," he answered. 

"Hontou? Then, you're free tonight?" Hijiri asked him. He nodded. "Great! I found a new game station but to get inside, I need an adult with me. Can you go with me?" Hijiri's eyes sparkled. Tsuzuki knew he had no way to refuse his invitation and agreed. "Okay, meet at your place at 7.30. Bye!" Hijiri then walked off.

As Tsuzuki walked alone in the city, he noticed something. He felt like he wasn't walking alone. He felt as if someone was protecting him. _Why do I get the feeling that the brownish-haired boy is somewhere near me?_ He asked himself and looked around. He was right.

He saw the boy at a junction, waiting for him. "Matte!" he screamed at him. Then, the boy turned around and went into an alley. He followed him and found himself in a garden. _Where is this? I never saw this garden before!_ When he turned around, the path he entered had turned into a large Sakura tree. He looked around. The scenery was amazing. There were only the big tree, shady skies, cherry blossoms falling, green grass and him. He remembered the boy. He noticed the boy was sitting on the tree above him.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's dangerous up there. Get down now or you'll get hurt!" Tsuzuki got concerned as he saw the boy way up on the tree. "I know what I'm doing!" the boy exclaimed. _His voice sounds like a girl but he does look like a girl. Am I mistaking her as a boy? _"It's dangerous for a girl like you being on top of a big tree. I'll help you get down!" Tsuzuki offered his hands but he noticed that the 'girl's face changed.

"Idiot! I'm not a girl!" the boy jumped from the tree and flew. 

__

I'm dreaming, aren't I? Tsuzuki couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the same wings behind his back. "Who are you?" Tsuzuki asked him as he landed in front of him. 

The boy stared at him. "I'm your Cupid. My name is Hisoka. At your service."

"NANI?!" Tsuzuki screamed his voice out. "You heard me. I'm your Cupid," Hisoka said again. 

"But, why do I need a Cupid?" Tsuzuki was confused. 

Hisoka shook his head. "I don't really understand what Kacho told me but I do know one thing. You need love." 

The sentence made Tsuzuki got even more confused. "This is so confusing. I think my headache had made gone me insane," he said. 

"You still don't believe my existence? Okay, that's fine but before I could go, I have to accomplish my task first," Hisoka told him. 

"Then, why won't you just go?" Tsuzuki asked.

"If I could, I had already gone a long time ago," he answered. Tsuzuki's face began to change

"So, you need my help?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked at him and nodded. Somehow, Tsuzuki understood him and asked him if he would come to his place. 

"I need to complete my task, alright?" Hisoka said. 

Tsuzuki gave him a broad smile that made him blushed.

"Turn around," Hisoka told him.

"What did you say?" Tsuzuki puzzled.

"I said turn around. How are we going to get out of this place if you won't turn around?" Hisoka started to loose his temper. Tsuzuki followed his instruction and turn around. He was where he had stopped, the alley. He turned around to see Hisoka. But, he didn't find Hisoka anywhere.

"Hisoka?" he called him. 

"Baka! I'm here," the voice made him to turn around. He saw Hisoka staring at him. 

"Err…could people see you?" Tsuzuki asked him. 

"It depends. If they believe in love, they'll see me. If not, I'm a ghost for them," he answered. 

"But, just now you say I need love and that mean that I don't believe in love," Tsuzuki stared into his eyes.

"That's why you're an idiot. In order to help you to gain your love, you've been chosen to see me although you don't have love. Wait, that's not quite right. You do have love but the problem is you don't have anyone you could show your love and that made you think you don't have love. I got it," Hisoka explained.

****

Dias: I hope you'd understand Hisoka's explanation…

"What you're saying is I need someone to love? What do you mean?" Tsuzuki really had made Hisoka fed up. "YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND, BAKA!" 

Tsuzuki's eyes enlarged. "Nani? Girlfriend? But, I don't think I have a mood for that," he said. 

Hisoka sighed. "I didn't mean you need to find a girlfriend now. You need to know what is love first. Understand?" Hisoka told him. "Urgh, my mouth is getting numb.

Tzusuki looked at him. "Shall we?" he asked Hisoka. "Okay," he replied and they went to Tsuzuki's house.

__

Love is…losing yourself

"Come in. Tatsumi is working right now. He will be home at 6 while Watari is in his lab in the basement," Tsuzuki invited Hisoka to his home. "I know them. Kacho had told me everything although many of them I don't really understand," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki served him tea while he made himself hot chocolate. "What made you to be a Cupid?" Tsuzuki started their conversation. 

Hisoka looked his cup. "I don't remember much but Kacho once told me that before I died, I was thirsted by love. In a same case as you but, there weren't anyone who could give love to me at that time until I met someone whom I thought could show me what love is," Hisoka explained. "I was wrong," he bowed his head. Tsuzuki felt sorry for him.

Hisoka lifted his head. Hisoka noticed something about Tsuzuki's eyes. "It's violet..," he said.

"What? My eyes? They had been that way since I was born," Tsuzuki's face started to change from cheerful to sad face. 

__

That is it! All his life, he had tried to give and show love toward others but people thought he was some kind of demon. His love never replied by anyone! Hisoka thought to himself and was confident that that was why he never knew what love is.

__

End of chapter…


	2. Hijiri Minase

__

Wah, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Chapter 1

__

Love is… patience.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" The emerald-eyed cupid asked Tsuzuki, soon after he closed his room door.

"I don't remember having one," He answered, scratched his head and smiled. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Sou desu ka?" Hisoka asked sternly as he stared at him.

"Ei?" Tsuzuki looked at him surprised. "What? What did I do?"

"Care book!" Hisoka chanted, as his hand dug into a bag, which appeared from nowhere, and pulled an antique hard covered book. He flipped the book rapidly in front of the purple-eyed man. "Here," He said, finally stopped at page fifty-five. "See," He ordered, pushing the book closer to Tsuzuki's face and read it aloud, "Tuesday, 7.30pm, meet Minase Hijiri after school. You promise to go with him to the arcade. Plus, he'll be meeting you here, at your house."

Tsuzuki slapped his forehead. "Damn! I can't believe I forgot that."

Hisoka shook his head and sighed. "I'd expected that to happen," He said and flipped open another document in his left hand. "This is your mistake. Love Rule number one, never ever forget to fulfill your promise after you made one. Do you know the punishment in doing so?"

Tsuzuki stared at him, with a large round sad puppy eyes. 

"'Girls' leave you." Hisoka answered sharply and flung the book and document up and it disappeared. "You're always forgetting your 'date-day'." He looked out the window and grinned. "It's still early, though…"

"NOO!" Tsuzuki shrieked when he looked at his watch. His voice was earsplitting that Hisoka had to cover his ears. "7.15pm already?!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang just as Tsuzuki pulled the white towel from the rack behind the boy and tossed his clothes into the basket. "Hisoka-kun, could you please open the door for me?" Tsuzuki asked as he stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

"I know, I know," Hisoka grumbled as he raised his voice. "You don't have to tell me that!" He drifted right through the door.

"Thanks!" Tsuzuki smiled and closed the bathroom door.

__

Where is Tsuzuki?" It's already 7.30pm! Hijiri kept pushing the doorbell. "Coming!" A voice, which he didn't recognize came from the other side of the door. _Since when does Tsuzuki live with a girl?_

Then the door opened wide. The kid stood in front of him with both hands inside his pockets.

"Em, can I see Tsuzuki?" Hijiri asked.

Silence.

"Uh, do you know a guy by the name Tsuzuki?"

Silence.

"Aa, does he even exist in this area?" 

Hisoka glared at him. He could read almost everything that Hijiri was thinking and what he was reading now didn't really excite him. "You are Hijiri, I assumed."

"…Yeah," The boy in front of him frowned. How did he know him? 

"Enter," Hisoka answered briefly as he pushed the door wide just enough to fit Hijiri's body. "Make yourself at home. Tsuzuki is still in the bathroom, taking his shower. Do you want anything?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hijiri almost shrieked when he noticed a pair of white wings behind Hisoka's back. He suspiciously followed the green-eyed boy into the kitchen as he held out his hand to feel the wings. Somehow, he felt a soft air lingered through his fingers. He wanted to 'feel' more when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Hijiri!" Tsuzuki called out and giggled. "Gomen, I almost forget our date."

Hijiri blushed. "We're not going on a date, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki gave him a sheepish smile when he realized Hisoka standing by the kitchen door with his hands on his waist. He winked and tugged Hijiri closer to Hisoka. "Gomen, I forgot to introduce you two. Hisoka, this is Hijiri and Hijiri, this is Hisoka."

Hijiri reluctantly hands out his hand to shake Hisoka's hand. Apparently Hisoka too, ignored him and continued staring back at him. The boy drew back his hand and flashed him a fake smile. "Nice to meet you,too."

"Don't get so sulky," Tsuzuki said, held both of them by their hands. Tsuzuki grabbed the keys from the shelf and made their way out of the house. "You know, I just realize that both of you really look alike."

Both of them stopped and glared at him.

"What are you talking about? That's a girl." Hijiri asked angrily.

"Please do not associate me with any low lives, Tsuzuki-san," Hisoka snapped, cutting Hijiri's words. "And mister, I am not a girl."

"Ha…ha…ha…, let's go now," He said after a little debate between them. Hijiri and him walked out of the door and were surprised to see Hisoka standing still on one of the streetlights. "Why are you following us?"

Hisoka disappeared and appeared beside Tsuzuki. "Baka, I'm your cupid," He whispered into his ears. "I'm supposed to follow you until you find your true love. It'll be totally great if I could just get the freaking hell out of here, but unfortunately, I can't."

Tsuzuki scratched his head. "Don't tell me you have to go with us?"

"I have too!" Hisoka said.

"Can he?" The purple-eyed man was in a fix to tell Hijiri but, somehow he didn't seemed to mind at all, well at least that was what he thought.

Hisoka tagged along. Hisoka knew, deep down inside Hijiri's heart, he too, didn't like him from the beginning.

******

__

Love is…needing time and space. 

"Wah, Tsuzuki-san, You're dating two 'girls in a night?" They met Yuma on the way to the arcade.

Tsuzuki laughed. "Yuma-chan, don't make fun of me. I'm just accompanying Hijiri to the new arcade. Hisoka is staying with me for a while, so I just asked him to go along with us."

"The 'Arcade Station'?" Yuma asked sternly.

"What's wrong?" Hijiri asked, looking a little afraid.

Yuma looked around and gave them a mysterious look. "I'm not going to forbid you from going there," Her voice was almost whispering. "But, I heard that last night, a man with silver hair, silver eyes and white outfit came to the arcade. When he left, a man was found dead, blood-drained. Someone said that he had a fight with the mysterious man."

"Are you saying that that 'silverman' killed him?" Hisoka asked.

Yuma snickered. "I'm not suggesting anything. Well, I'd better go now!" She waved her hand and ran towards a red car.

The sky suddenly was filled with dark gray clouds and once in a while, thunder could be heard.

"Tsuzuki, let's go elsewhere. I don't feel safe there," Hijiri pulled Tsuzuki's arm. 

"But, where do you want to go?"

"I'M GOING!"

Tsuzuki and Hijiri spun around. Hisoka stared at them. Tsuzuki noticed the determination in his eyes. "You're going there? Alone?"

"If I have too," He said and left both of them.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki lifted up his legs to follow but stopped when he felt Hijiri tugging his arm again.

"Tsuzuki-kun, let's go somewhere else," He begged.

Tsuzuki watched hopelessly at Hisoka, who was running into the dark alley and stared back into Hijiri's pitiful face. _What am I supposed to do?!_

__

Poor Tsuzuki-san… there, end of chapter one. Please review and tell me what do you think. Ideas and comments are very welcomed ^-^


	3. First Encounter

__

Notes: I'd like to thank all who had read and reviewed my fic. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. ^^. You guys had keep me going. But sorry though, this chapter was upload late… Anyway, let's go on!

Chapter Two

__

The first encounter

"Oyasumi nasai, Hijiri-san," Tsuzuki told him after he had sent Hijiri home in a rush. Hijiri's face was murky. Tsuzuki noticed it and asked, "What's with the low face? We can see each other again tomorrow, right? If not tomorrow, maybe the next day, or the next, next day or the next, next, next day…"

"Alright, alright!" Hijiri cut through. "I get it."

"Well, goodbye then," The tall man smiled and closed the door behind him.

As he took a few steps, leaving the house, Hijiri called out from his bedroom window upstairs. "Are you following 'that' boy?" He asked.

Tsuzuki turned around. "…I have to," He gave the boy a pleasant and sleepy smile. The smile made Hijiri's face back to normal.

Don't be too late. You're sick you know?" He said and shut the windows close.

Tsuzuki frowned and sighed. He walked down the lane feeling a little disappointed. _Why does everyone threats me like a child_, he wondered.

**********

Hisoka stood in front of the arcade building. He looked around as if he was checking something. The arcadde was empty but the colorful neon lights were on. He suddenly started to remember something that Kaicho had told him just before he was sent down to Tsuzuki.

__

"Kurosaki-kun, there's something you should know before coming down to earth," Konou Kaicho told him. Hisoka was standing in front of him, floating with white wings on his back.

"Nan desyo?" Hisoka asked him, feeling a little curious himself.

Konoe took his eyes off the small notepad in his palm and looked at Hisoka. "There's been a report saying that one of our cupid master has emerged on earth."

"Excuse me? A cupid master?" The emerald-eyed boy asked puzzled for he had just been a cupid for only three months.

The man nodded. "Yes. He was one of the best cupid there was. But something changed him to an evil sinister man," He said. His eyes never left the dropping pink sakura petals from the boy's wings.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

Konoe-Kaicho picked up a petal and fiddled with it in between his fingers. "He's quite special and very different from the other cupid masters. He was a silver person. He's usually in silver outfit, has silver hair and even silver eyes. His skin was pale." Konoe said and looked at him through his rimmed glasses. "He's somewhat… beautiful. However, there was something wrong with his stare. It's as if he could pierce you right through your heart with them."

"Huh?" Hisoka gasped. He felt a sudden jolt of fear entering his mind. He looked at the man, waiting for more information.

"He has been seen on earth yesterday. A cupid master witnessed him killing a mortal. If I'm not mistaken, that was the seventh victim. A cupid's job is supposed to teach human love, not kill," Konoe said, rubbing his chin. 

"What made him do those horrible murdering?" Hisoka asked. He was surprised.

"…Revenge."

"Hisoka!"

The loud ear-piercing scream woke him up from his 'night dream'. He turned around and saw Tsuzuki came running towards him. Hisoka groaned. " I thought you and Hijiri had gone home?"

"…But I can't just leave you here, alone. That isn't like me."

Tsuzuki's answer surprised him. "Baka!" He spat. "I don't need your protection. I'm supposed to protect you." He gave him a sharp stare.

The tall purple-eyed man bent down and smiled. "But, you left your duty."

Hisoka gasped. "Gomen…nasai, I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly, his words were interrupted by a loud scream for help, which happened to come from the huge structure.

"Darn it!" The boy cursed. He hurriedly ran into the building, leaving Tsuzuki behind.

Tsuzuki snapped his fingers. _What am I doing out here?_ He wondered when he realized that he was standing alone in the dark. "Hisoka!" He called out and ran after him. Soon, both of them disappeared into the building.

After a while, they suddenly came to a stop. There was something that was bothering the small cupid. He studied the large hallway. _Pink petals…?_ The heavily carpeted floor was scattered with pink petals, which seemed to illuminate in the red lights from the chandelier hanging in on the ceiling.

"Where did all these come from?" Tsuzuki asked the boy.

"He's here." Hisoka said, ignoring the question.

"Who's here?" 

"Cupid master."

"Who?"

"Urusai!" Hisoka shrieked back at him, obviously feeling annoyed.

Tsuzuki backed off a little.

Hisoka walked across the large room and picked up one of the petals from the ground. Pink petals only exist when a cupid is doing his or her job. But what puzzled him is that particular cupid he was looking for was already dropped out by the bureau. Konoe-Kaicho had told him his name earlier. But somehow, he forgotten it already.

Then, a sudden cold breeze made him jumped in surprised. _There isn't any window in_ _here, where did the wind blow from_, Hisoka grumbled, rubbing his hands on his arms.

"Are you the new cupid replacing me?" A hoarse voice broke out.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to the first floor veranda. A man was standing there, surrounded with more pink petals. He was just as Hisoka imagined he would look like.

"How come the petals are still with you? You've been dropped out from the Cupid Bureau and that means, you no longer have any relationship with us. But… the petals…" Hisoka asked in confusion. 

"Actually…" The man began as he made his way down the steep wooden stairs. "'They' followed me."

"You're kidding!"

"Lie, seriously, I'm not kidding. It's the truth. They wont leave me since I've been expelled," The man smirked. Hisoka and Tsuzuki couldn't see his right eye because it was hidden under his hair. "Come on kid. Haven't you read your textbook lately? These petals, they are like tracking devices for them to track out activities and out whereabouts," He added, when he noticed that Hisoka looked more confused than before.

Then, the man turned his attention to Tsuzuki, who was standing a few feet behind Hisoka. He studied the dark-haired man's features. _Oh Kami-sama_, he muttered silently. _Who is that guy? His eyes are violet. No human has eyes that color. Does it means that he's…_

"Kazutaka Muraki."

A voice startled him. He turned back and looked at Hisoka again.

"Why do you kill?" The boy asked.

He snickered. "Mm… I didn't know that I was so famous. Even you, a rookie knows me," The man now known as Muraki said. He moved a step closer towards the both of them.

Suddenly, a lady ran out of a room, screaming. She was covered with blood, which seemed to be coming out from a long wound on her neck. "Ta… su… ke… te…" She pleaded.

Unfortunately, both Hisoka and Tsuzuki were too shocked to do anything. Hisoka tried to raise his legs, but he felt as if they were glued to the floor. He watched in horror as a pair of large mixture of silvery white wings appeared on the back of the man in front of him. _This is not good_, he thought.

"Quiet woman! I thought you are dead," Muraki stared at her and started to chant something.

The pink petals turned into razors as he clapped his hands.

Hisoka gasped. "Masaka! That's the Forbidden Devil's cry…"

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

Without answering, Hisoka quickly ran towards Tsuzuki in high speed. "Quick, run for cover!" He shouted, but before they knew it, an explosion occurred.

**********

"Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki."

A voice woke Tsuzuki. He opened his beautiful amethyst eyes slowly and looked around. Then, he came to realize that he was lying on a hospital bed. Watari, his lovable brother was beside him.

"Yokatta! You're awake!" The blonde hugged him tightly.

"Ugh…" He choked. "C…Can't breath…!"

Watari laughed and released him. "I guess that was too tight, ne?"

"What… Why am I here?" Tsuzuki asked. He tried to remember what had happened, but apparently the more he tried, the more his head ached. "Sou da! Hiso… Argh!" He clasped his head with both his hands. _It's no use,_ he told himself.

"You're head was knocked by one of the floors when the arcade collapsed. So good for the new arcade," Tatsumi said as he stepped into the room. "Someone have to sue the person in charge for the construction of the building. What do you think?"

"Good idea, bro!" Watari answered immediately.

"Tatsu-niisan, where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he tried to get out from bed. But then he fell down. Unfortunately, his body was still weak and his legs could not support the weight of his body at the moment.

"Who? Hisoka?" Watari repeated.

The purple-eyed man fluffed his pillows and nodded. "Yup, the boy with green eyes!"

Watari quickly got up from the bed. He remembered the face and opened the window. He looked out and as he thought, the boy was standing, or rather waiting for Tsuzuki.

"Was he the kid with you last night?' Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki.

The man nodded weakly. "…But, I don't blame him. I was the one who insisted to follow him," He explained. But Tatsumi was not even listening to him. "Onii-san…" He said in despair. He watched hopelessly at his brother, who walked out of the room.

Watari put his arms around his younger brother's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry," He said and continued, " I'm sure that boy could explain to him from his look."

**********

Hisoka watched Tatsumi walking down the hospital stairs towards him. "Are you Hisoka?" He asked solemnly.

"Hai…"

"Were you with Tsuzuki last night?"

"Sou desu."

Tatzumi lifted his glassed and stared at the floor for a while and then lifted his head back up at the boy in front of him. "Tell me what happened last night," He asked in a monotonous voice.

"Dame. I can't," He told him sincerely. He knew that all the man in front of him wanted was to protect his own brother, but this was a top secret.

"What do you mean you…" 

Before Tatsumi could finish his line, Hisoka interrupted. "There's something in life that should be left unsaid," He told him straight and left.

"Matte!" The man said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Why aren't you hurt?"

Hisoka turned around. "You won't believe me even if I explain," He said and walked off, leaving Tatsumi puzzled.

Tatzumi eyed the boy until he disappeared among the crowds in the hospital. He shook his head and smiled. _I don't know who he is, but he sure made Tsuzuki feel alive again,_ he thought.

As Hisoka left the hospital by foot, he didn't notice that there was a small petal hidden between his hair. Little did he knew that he was followed by someone…

__

End of chapter___________________________

Dias: Yatta! Exam's over!

Rei : Don't get too exited Master Dias. Mid semester…

Dias: Exam will be held in May! Darn it! Should you remind me?

Rei : You remind it yourself! Besides, you took my line!

Dias: -_-; Damn… I hate exams… just like I hate Muraki.

Rei : * Head struck by an arrow* Nan… de… syo…?

Dias: I said I HATE MURAKI!

Rei : Teme! He's not that hated!

Dias: Yes he is! * Starts a series of punching and boxing *

Haruko: Guys, don't try this at home. It's very dangerous… But then, you can do at school. It's approved by Private Araiso High Executive Committee.


	4. Reason Not To Love

__

Notes: Hai, I just want to thank those that reviewed my fiction. Thank you. It means so much to me. Keep on reading and rock on. Anyway, I didn't know someone recognize me through the 'Kreko' magazine? Yup, that's me.

Oh, yeah, another one. There will be another new character, later on. So I hope you guys will accept her. Not now, but later. Let's continue, shall we?

Chapter Three

__

Reason not to love

Monday…

__

"Tsuzuki!" A loud scream came from the stairs of the large building, interrupting the purple-eyed man from his chocolate dreams.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Nani…?" He woke up, but his eyes were still shut tight.

"Could you please open you eyes first?" Watari demanded angrily as he rested his hands on his waist. Tsuzuki groaned, but managed to open a fifth of his eyelids. "That will be enough…" The blonde-haired man sighed. He was worried of his brother's condition. HE seemed exhausted even after a week off from work. "Don't you remember that you are supposed to go to work today?"

Tsuzuki whined.

Watari ignored and moved to the curtains and pulled up the curtains. "It's a really nice day…" He said but froze when Tsuzuki hid himself under the blanket.

**********

"Huah…" Sleepy tears fell down from Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Did you sleep late last night?" Tsubaki, his assistant asked with sympathy.

Tsuzuki yawned again. HE barely opened his eyes. "Yeah, eight…"

"Na…ni? At eight?!!" The girl shrieked. "Demo, that's too early for an adult like you." She shook her head in disbelief. "You wait here and I'll go and get a cup of hot chocolate for you."

"A…ri…ga…to…"

By the time Tsubaki returned, he was nowhere to be seen. _Tsuzuki, where are you?_ She wondered. When she puts down the cup at his desk, she kicked something and screamed in surprised. _Dead man?_ She thought, rubbing her aching chest.

She slowly took a look under the table and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack again. "Tsuzuki-kun, what are you doing sleeping under the table?!!" She yelled at him.

"Hmm…" He murmured. 

"What do you think you are? An Inu?"

"Hai…" He answered as two tiny puppy ears popped out of his head.

"Masaka…" She sighed and slapped her forehead.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She grinned and rushed to it. "Wait a minute," She said as she fiddled with the locks. "May I help you?" She asked when she was greeted but a small boy no larger than her.

At first glance, she was mesmerized by the boy's soft pale skin, emerald eyes and gentle brownish hair. She realized that she was blushing.

"May I see Tsuzuki?" He said suddenly. Without any thinking, she lets him in. _Who is this boy? _She wondered. "Tsuzuki," She called out just as both of them entered the office.

Tsuzuki amazingly got up from his seats when he noticed Hisoka. "Hisoka…!"

Hisoka grinned and puts his hands on the man's collar and pulled him closer to him.

"…What are you doing?" The man asked.

Suddenly, Hisoka began slapping him repeatedly. After a while, then he released him. Tsuzuki fell back to his seats and rubbed his aching cheeks.

"Ittai…" He whimpered. "What did you do that for?!" His large amethyst's eyes stared into the boy's.

Hisoka ignored and stood up. "Good, you're awake."

"What do you mean good!" Tsuzuki said almost in tears.

"It's time." Hisoka said immediately.

"For what?"

"To go."

"Go where?"

"A place."

"Where?"

"You'll know…"

"How should I know?"

"You'll know when you get there. I haven't finished my lines yet!" He exploded.

"But… I'm still working… I can't just abandon my work here," He told Hisoka.

Hisoka posed for a while in front of the man with his hands on his hips. He bit his lower lips, obviously thinking of a way. Finally he smiled. "I know a way," He said.

He raised his hand and called out the care book. He flipped a few pages and read it aloud, " From this book, it says that the only place that you feel calm is… on top of the building."

Tsuzuki raised his left eyebrow. "Don't tell me that we are going to commit suicide?"

Hisoka stared out of the window.

The tall man whined and turned into a puppy form. "I… still love my life…"

"Yosh!" The boy said and slammed the book shut. "It's a great weather for flying, agree?"

"Huh?"

Hisoka pressed his hands together and began to chant. Tsuzuki's eyebrows twitched as he hears Hisoka murmuring in a language he had definitely never heard of before. Apparently, he only managed to capture the last phrase.

"Raise my spirit with angel wings!" The boy said at last as he lifted his hand high up at the sky. Light flashed from Hisoka's body and Tsuzuki was forced to shut his eyes tight.

After a while, the light faded away.

Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes. His amethyst eyes sparkled as the sight of the pink petals surrounding Hisoka and the pure white outfit he wore. But then, the large white wings behind the boy made him fascinated even more.

Hisoka landed on the floor silently with his eyes closed, as the petals floated around him. Then, he opened his eyes. His eyes glowed marvelous green. A brilliant emerald light shone through the room.

He gave Tsuzuki his hand. "Ikuzo!"

Hisoka's beige wings wrapped around them like a cocoon immediately. "Now, close your eyes," He ordered. "Only open your eyes when I said so." 

Tsuzuki whined. He didn't like closing his eyes after all he had seen a while ago. He wanted to see more if he could.

************

"Na, open you eyes."

The boy's girlish voice startled Tsuzuki from his daydreaming. He slowly opened his eyes. But then, he froze. _This place…_

He realized that they were standing on top of a rooftop. Apparently he wasn't aware of his surroundings. It didn't look like where Watari and him usually go for their evening walks. He shook his head. He suddenly felt his brain throbbing with pain. But then, something in front of him shocked him even more. He was actually seeing himself sitting at the edge of the rooftop facing the sunset. "That's … me?"

Hisoka's stare remained cold as usual as he focused at the vision in front of them. "Just wait and watch."

"Tsuzuki-kun…" 

Tsuzuki gasped. _That voice! _He knew something was up. He remembered it now. It happened ten years ago when he was seventeen, at that very same spot where Hisoka and him stood.

He began recalling the vivid miserable memories that he wished to forget but yet, he still sit tight and watched the two teenagers, himself and his first true love…

__

"Mizuki-chan, don't come here. It's too dangerous," Tsuzuki warned his girlfriend.

"Daijobu, Tsuzuki-chan. I know how to take care of myself," The girl replied instantly. Ignoring his warning, the gray-eyed brunette hop from ledge to ledge towards Tsuzuki. Unfortunately, her footings slipped and almost fell off the nine storey high building, if it wasn't for Tsuzuki, who caught hands her just in time.

"Don't worry!" The man told her.

Tears began flooding the girl's eyes. "I'm so heavy…"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, I can pull you up…" But without warning, his own foot slip and they both fell.

After a while, the man opened his eyes. He froze when he saw his bloody girlfriend not for from him. "Mizuki!" He screamed. He crawled towards her and placed her head on his laps.

"Tsuzu…ki…" She murmured weakly.

"Mizuki-chan, my love, stay with me!" He cried. He could not contain his sadness as warm tears flowed down his cheeks. "No…" He whispered as the color from the girl's rosy cheek slowly fades.

"Tsuzuki, I…I," her voice was shaky.

"No, don't say that," He said, furiously trying to stop the flowing blood from her head.

"Those… eyes…"

"Stop…"

"Tsuzuki…"

"Stop, please, stop. Don't leave me, " He shut his eyes tight, hoping and praying that it was just a nightmare.

"Tsuzuki… I love you…" At that, she left him forever.

Tsuzuki stared at the lifeless body in disbelief. "No, this is supposed to be a bad joke like?!" He shook Mizuki's body. She didn't budge. "Noo!"

"…I was there… I could have helped her if I didn't slipped. It's all my fault," The man fell on his knees. His eyes flooded with tears. The tears of losing someone he had loved.

"You knew that you had the ability to heal yourself," The boy asked, gently putting his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders. He nodded.

"If only I could give it to her…"

Hisoka's wings slowly wrapped itself around Tsuzuki and wiped the tears of his cheeks. "Is that why you don't want to love any more?" He asked with sympathy. "I guess, there is no one you could love except her."

Suddenly, sounds of clapping were heard from the other end of the building.

"Masaka!" The boy gasped. His adrenaline started to rush up. He knew who came. He turned around.

"Hisoka, right? How hard it is to find you! Now I know your name," The man spoke in a soft voice but rather disgusting for Hisoka.

"What do you want, Muraki?!"

The man grinned. "How touching. Now, hand him over," He ordered Hisoka.

"What?"

"Give Tsuzuki to me," He repeated demandingly.

Hisoka wrapped Tsuzuki in his wings tightly. "Naze?"

Muraki sighed. "I guess you don't know this yet, since you're an amateur. That man you're guarding is a shinigami."

Hisoka stared back at the tall man behind him. That explains why does he heal that fast. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Oh? You look so pretty when I see you closely," Muraki said. "Are you really a boy?"

"Go away!" Hisoka spat and began chanting. Unfortunate, nothing happened. "What the…?" The boy shrieked in surprised, to see his petals stop moving in midair. _Masaka, have I read the wrong spell?_

"Ha, ha, ha," Muraki sneered. "I forgot that you are a rookie. You can't even read properly, can you? After seeing me, you're afraid of me," He said scornfully. He immediately dashed towards the two of them and lifted Hisoka up to the air by his neck. "I guess I have to kill you to get him."

Hisoka looked at the feeble Tsuzuki, still unconscious after having a bad 'dream'. _Open you eyes_, he prayed.

Muraki squeezed Hisoka's throat tightly with both of his hands. He really wanted the boy to die. But then, he stopped and threw the boy directly towards Tsuzuki. "What am I thinking?"

"Huh?" Hisoka said, surprised as he touched his throat.

Muraki posed in front of them. "Instead of one, I could actually get two shinigamis," He told himself.

"Hey!" Hisoka shouted. "What do you mean by two shinigamis?!"

Muraki laughed and bent closed to the boy. "My two lovely shinigamis will be him and…you."

"What?!"

Suddenly, a voice broke out. "Stop it, Muraki!"

Both of them turned to the voice.

Muraki took a step back. He stared surprisingly at the black figure. His expression changed. "You're still alive?"

__

End of chapter…

Dias: Who is alive?

Rei : Hey, that's my line.

Dias: I love it where Hisoka and Tsuzuki came to Tsuzuki's past. It's so touching…:c

Rei : You're ignoring me, is it?T_T

Haruka: Allow me to break to you guys the heart ranching news. The author of this fiction has gone nuts and needs medical assistants.

Dias: Hey, you think I'm nuts?! Hah! I am, muahahahahaha!!!!

Rei : It is so sad…


	5. Angel

Note 1: GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI for updating this chapter really late! Headache has been controlling my head, stomachache has been ruling my stomach, tension has been verdict my life. You got the picture.

Note 2: I think…MY CUPID is almost meeting its end…but I don't know when…just wait and see…Anyway, thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing my story all this time and to those who are still waiting for this chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting…o!

****

Chapter 4: Fallen angel of mine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ 

__

You weren't there

No one was there

I was alone

I knew you wouldn't come but still

I waited for you

Beautiful fallen angel of mine…

………………………………………………………….

Hisoka stared without blinking his eyes at the figure that stopped Muraki. He knew that female voice. _Masaka?_ He asked himself.

"Muraki-san, please return to the Venus Sanctuary. You've become a rebel against us and you need to be rebirth," she persuaded Muraki with gentle voice. 

Muraki snorted. "Mizuki!"

Hisoka felt a movement in his arms. Tsuzuki was opening his eyes. "No, Tsuzuki! You should never see her!"

A soft hand landed on Hisoka's shoulder. He turned. "Mizuki-san?" he was surprised to see her. She was so beautiful, far more beautiful than any female angel he had ever see. Her eyes were still pale gray, her lips were pink, her hair was at the length of her toe, she was in black-the color which only the Ace Cupid are approved to wear and crystal clear wings-which was symbol of an Ace Cupid.

"Mizuki-san," they heard Muraki called for her. "I see you've became an Ace Cupid. Omedetoo!"

__

Mizu...? Tsuzuki's memories with Mizuki started to scan in his head.

__

"Mou, Tsu-chan. What took you so long?" Mizuki raised his voice that it made a shriek in the end of her voice. Tsuzuki giggled.

__

"Gomen, Mizu. My teacher…" before he could continue, Mizuki cut in. "Tsu-chan, I told you no more excuse about you got detention from your teacher because I know you're a good student," she raised her right hand.

He gave her a sleepy smile because his girlfriend really knew everything about him and he felt very contented with her-someone who understands him.

Mizuki grasped his hands while walking to the mall. That made Tsuzuki blushed. "Mizu-chan…people are watching us," he whispered at her.

All of the sudden, her hand and his were apart. Mizuki was holding her head, as if restraining a pain. "Ittai..," she muttered. 

"Mizuki-chan!!!!"

"Mizuki-chan!!!" Tsuzuki woke up drastically and made Hisoka fell down. He looked at the black-dress lady in front of him.

__

I know that eyes…

Those are…

"Ogenki desu ka, Tsu-chan?" Mizuki smiled fuzzily at him.

BAM! Tsuzuki collapsed for the second time.

"Damn, this man. Don't he ever get tired of collapsing?" Hisoka took Tsuzuki in his wings to prevent Muraki to take him.

Suddenly, Hisoka and Mizuki heard a sound of someone chuckled.

"Yappari. I knew something was going on between you two," Muraki said in deep tone.

"I give my last warning. You will come with me to Venus Sanctuary and face your rebirth or you might as well decline and fight me," she turned to Muraki with moderate face. "I'll give you 5 minutes to think about it."

"No need. I've made my decision," Muraki cut in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I decline."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Dias: There's a new kid on the block! Itsuki!

Rei: Um…Dias, she's no new kid. Her old name was Haruko and changed into Itsuki.

Dias: Aah…really? *Scratching her head* Anyway, good name Haruko…

Itsuki: IT'S ITSUKI!! *Uses the microphone till maximum volume*

Dias: Itte…_

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mizuki let out a thwart sigh. "Jaa. Let's end this!"

She chanted something that was new to Hisoka but not to Muraki.

__

"Shanian! Yushi ekoe iweni,

Uwo ki tata hikopi,

Yan yi ku ttekish inet sil,

Sak ti lin hag tisyaa liq!"

****

Dias: I'll tell you what it means later…

Muraki smirked. "So, you're planning to use the 'Final Valentine'?"

"I've mastered it, Muraki-san. And I bet you haven't," Mizuki taunted him. His smiley face changed drastically to furious.

"YAMETE!" Hisoka's voice broke the two concentrations.

****

Dias: Yeay, Hisoka-chan!

Rei & Itsuki: *Glare at Dias with something evil in their minds*

"Hisoka-chan?" Mizuki looked at the emerald-eyes boy with surprise.

"Please, Mizuki-san. Don't fight in front of Tsuzuki," he looked at the sleeping man with agony eyes.

Muraki stared at Hisoka with surprise.

"Bouya, have we met? I think we have because I think I've seen you somewhere," Muraki walked towards him.

Strangely, his pink petals were off-guard when he was closing in to Hisoka. Hisoka didn't know what to do when he saw Muraki looked at him as if he had known him.

"You're a shinigami…I know that. But, I think there was something we've _done_ before. But, what was it?" Muraki put his fingers under his chin as if he was thinking about something.

****

Dias: Minna…don't tie me…no! What is that roll? Dame! Don't stick the tape on my mou…!!Um!!

Rei: *glares at Dias with satisfaction*This is what you'll get if you mess with my Muraki.

Itsuki: And interfering in the middle of the story…

Silence ruled them and Hisoka kept quiet as if he was waiting for the answer.

"I'll return after I remember what happened actually," Muraki said and before Mizuki could do something, he vanished into the thin air.

"Daijoubu, Hisoka-kun. He won't be coming back because his memories were washed before he became a cupid," Mizuki told him.

Hisoka gazed at Tsuzuki. "Does that mean I was brain washed, too?"

Mizuki clamped her mouth with her hands. " That….um…."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Anyway, I'd better get this baka to reality before anyone notice he's gone," he put Tsuzuki's right arm onto his small shoulder.

"Can you lift him? I mean, your body is small, so…" Mizuki tried to give him a hand but refused by Hisoka.

"I told you, it's okay. I'll manage him by myself. Jaa," he then read an incantation to reverse back Tsuzuki's memories with Mizuki.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki opened his eyes after he heard a female voice calling for him.

Then, all of his senses were activated after he smelled the scent of hot chocolate shake. "Choco…late!" His eyes were opened widely and he suddenly transformed into an inu. He wagged his tail as Tsubaki showed his drink.

"Tsuzuki-san," Tsuzuki heard a familiar voice. He quickly turned to his normal self after he recognized the voice.

Hisoka looked at him. Those eyes got Tsuzuki questioning.

__

Why are you looking at me like that?

Don't look at me with those sad eyes, Hisoka.

I'm not alone…I have you…if only you could hear me…

Tsuzuki replied his stare with a pleasant smile. Hisoka's blood focused on his face.

"I can face her death, Hisoka-kun. Don't worry," he told Hisoka.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you everywhere," Hisoka said. He bowed at Tsubaki and then left.

Tsubaki was feeling lost but she knew she'd better not ask the two. "Wait, Tsuzuki-san. What did he mean by 'everywhere'?" she asked Tsuzuki but noticed it was useless to talk to him as Tsuzuki was dazed off into his world of chocolates.

__

To be continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, the meaning of the chanting that Mizuki chanted is;

__

O! The fairies of the sky,

Fly to me with ensign's stars with you,

I'll be presenting a brutal war,

That's not going to end for evenings.

So, please R & R. To those who had supported me, arigatou…(God, I sound like I'm dying…) Especially to Rei who had been submitting this story through her PC. -_-


End file.
